We will meet again
by Cherries Writer
Summary: So this fic is about what many people had said they wanted to happen, and my imagination. Is a very dark one I won't lie. Beckett gets kidnaped after the apparition on Dr. Nieman and Tyson. Wanna know more? Based on the two parts episode.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun had come out already awhile ago when Castle woke up. Sleepy he went to the kitchen where there was Kate preparing pancakes and coffee with... "Bacon! Kate is my favourite breakfast thank you." He said leaving a tender kiss on her lips, and sitting as a child in one of the stools and beginning to have breakfast with her.

There were two cups of coffee, as usual. He turned to catch the one on the left but like lightning, she stopped him.

"That one is mine," she said giving him the other one; "this one is yours".

"What is the difference?" He asked surprised.

"None, just that I have already drunk, nothing more." She responded with a smile.

And there they sat down together for a quiet breakfast. After a while Martha came together with Alexis.

"Good morning darlings, look who I found on my way here."

"Hi dad". Alexis said happily.

They said hello to each other, and then Castle offered them to join breakfast with them. Enchanted they joined. Now it was a family breakfast, they talked about everything, laughing and eating until Beckett's phone rang. It was central, there was a case.

"Yes, thank you understood, I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"A case?"

"Yes, it is close to the library that you wanted to visit, you come with me and leave you there?" The detective said with the intention of spending little time alone with him to speak.

"Of course, let me get changed."

And there they went to the scene of the crime as they always use to. As if it were a reflex response they both got out of the car and went straight to where it was the yellow tape. A uniformed police man raised it for them and then accidentally dropped it hitting Castle in the face.

"Ouch I think reality has given me in the face." He said going back, recalling that he was no longer authorized to enter there.

"Sorry Sir, it wasn't intentional, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Bye honey, have a good day at work". And he went down street to the library.

"Hello Lanie what do we have?" Said the Inspector approaching her friend.

"Cold, I have cold and a winter that seems will be long".

"Yeah, it seems like the pole."

"Our little friend here is Kimberly Hatson, 24 years old student of dramatic arts in New York. It has a head injury caused by what I believe that it may have been a baseball bat, and a bullet in the chest hole."

"Poor girl, what's that? Is what I think it is?" The detective a bit excited.

"Yes, is the fingerprint reader that identifies at the time our victim, and seeks in all databases. It's awesome!

"As the FBI had in some other cases we had. It's impressive".

"But what this gadget can't do is an autopsy, so I'll take the body and in the afternoon I will have some more information." The forensic said giving the signal so they could be putting body in the van. "On the other hand I'd like to know why you look so tired, I've never seen you like this, didn't you slept well? ''

"I slept like a baby, it is that the coffee hadn't made me effect yet, nothing more".

"Umm should take another." They parted and her friend went little convinced. She also knew that if something was happening she would tell her.

_Once already in the 12th:_

The team met in front of the board to report what they had found. Ryan began.

"She had no close relatives, his parents had died she was an only child and she had broken up with her boyfriend Troy Garner a month ago".

After hearing what his friend said prepared to start talking.

"It seems that a month ago she was not going to school, went from being an outstanding student of zero faults to one that never attends class".

At that precise moment Beckett desk phone began to ring.

"Beckett".

"It's me, Lanie put me on speaker". He said with a tone a bit worried.

The detective pressed the button and did as her friend asked.

"Done, Is everything okay?"

"I was looking at the body and noticed that it had gone through a fairly extensive surgery. Each surgeon tends to have his signature, the way you do things. Kate this ones on the body belongs to Kelly Nieman."

A deep silence was made. Even the other detectives and uniformed passing by froze at the name, everyone knew what that entailed.

It seemed an eternity of silence, even a fly wasn't heard. Until the doors of the elevator opened with a beep. Castle come out and seeing what was going on he went straight to Kate without saying a word. He could see the fear in her eyes, as scary screaming inside. He put her in his arms, protecting her, caring for her, containing her. He did not know what was going on but whatever it was it had to be big to leave her under these conditions. It also didn't matter; he was going to take care of whatever it was.

"Kate..."

"She is back Castle, as she said."

He hugged her more strength and then went to Gates' office and closed the door. They spoke and when he left went to the team and told them. "They let me help in this case."

The rest of the night was spent trying to locate Nieman. With hard work they managed to locate her, they had spent a sleepless night but they had succeeded.

The day was sunny but cold, and sitting there in the back of a police car, waiting them to arrive to the police station, there were Nieman and Tyson. They were finally under arrest.

Jerry Tyson was locked in a cell and two uniformed front of him, they were actually from the SWAT team and Esposito were looking after him. No, he wouldn't escape again.

In the interrogation room, at one side of the table there was Dr. Kelly Nieman and at the other Castle and Beckett. The woman didn't seem worried or nervous, indeed seemed happy.

"As you said _We'll meet again some sunny day_."

"How is married life going? Sorry that I couldn't attend to the wedding, I know that the groom fled". She said with a slight tone of mockery.

"Tell us about Kimberly Hatson. Apparently you've done a pretty major surgery on her."

"Let me see, Kimberly Hatson, Kimberly Hatson". She raised an eyebrow in a thoughtful and notoriously fake way. "Sorry, I have no idea who she is".

Someone knocked the door, was a uniformed together with man on suit. He came as if the room was his and began to explain why his client could not be stopped.

The lawyer was right, they could do nothing. They had to release both.

From the end of the Hall Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Espo and Gates watched how the psychopaths in love were going unpunished.

"They have done this so we know you are back. It was all planned, this has not even started. "Castle said frustrated.

The next afternoon Kate went for a coffee for Castle to the coffee shot that was near the station. She heard a noise, as if someone was following her. Trying to stay calm she kept moving but seemed to be getting closer and closer until she turned to see and attack but in that in a moment everything turned dark. She could no longer see or heard anything not even felt.

"Castle have you seen Beckett? A few hours ago she left to buy coffee but I have not seen her, and I called but she doesn't answer". Ryan

"I have no idea, but surely she's fine."

"I think that just in case we should trace the car." Espo said concerned. "You know just in case".

"She said that she would go walking, try with the mobile".

So they did, they asked Torri that as a favour. Without hesitating for a second she accepted.

"Here, I've found her; apparently she has been for five hours in the alley two blocks down".

The three looked at each other and ran out, hit a couple of people while running, but didn't stop until they got there. It seemed that everything around was moving in slow motion.

"Kate!" The writer shouted very loud in search of an answer, but nothing, no voice coming back. Just her friends shouting the same and looking at every millimetre of the alley.

Her mobile was there lying on the ground with the split screen. The writer took it in his hands full of fear and sadness whispered "Kate..."


	2. Chapter 2

"They have taken her, I know it!" We have to find Kate will search in every video tape that has ten blocks around". Castle said full of fury, ordering to Ryan and Espo from that same alley.

The two detectives looked at each other, Javi hated taking orders from civilians but he understood he had his wife kidnapped. And he, his best friend. Ryan nodding approached the building across the street to look for how much information could get.

"I will call my contact in traffic to see if they can track who has taken her." Espo said calm tone.

Castle stood there remembering the conversation they had in the car when they were on the way to the case made the 3XK come back to their life's.

_*Flashback*_

"Rick, you've considered having a baby?" Wouldn't it be a great responsibility?" Beckett said while looking the road to avoid making eye contact with him to ask the question, she was nervous about what he could say.

"Kate, yes it would be a big responsibility, but when you look around most days you just see tragedies, occasionally beautiful things, like me," the writer said trying to make her laugh and make her look at him, which she did. "But when you get home and there is a little ball of love laughing throughout the loft... Oh you imagine that?"

Both gawked in thought that this would be like.

"I think it would be great, I like the idea of raising a child with you. Boy or girl?"

"Any would make me very happy".

In their minds floated images of a not-too-distant future where there was a child taking laps around the house and they were together and happy.

_*End of the Flashback*_

He was in the conference room of the precinct watching videos of traffic looking impassive for Kate when Martha and Alexis arrived. They hugged and offered their help in any way they could do, anything to help.

Alexis went to get Chinese food package that had arrived at the door of the police station, she had ordered it to continue helping his father with the long search. Ryan approached him with a cup of coffee for Castle and one for Martha.

"Here you are, so they can go a bit further". The detective said handing one each.

"Thank you dear, you're very kind". Martha said taking the Cup in her hands.

The two detectives sat down with them, their faces were serious.

"What, what they found?" Castle said with a tone of concern, for a moment it flashed through his head that say they found the body of Beckett. He quickly forced himself to dismiss that idea.

With his hands on the table and fingers interlaced Ryan leaned toward him. Castle and Martha soon realized that there would not be good news.

"Castle... there is no camera covering the alley or the entrance to it". He paused and then continued "but we found something, Jerry Tyson and Kelly Nieman, were captured by multiple cameras enjoying his freedom in a Starbucks and there are several witnesses."

"It can't be, I don't know how they did it but they have been. I know it was them, they swore they would hurt us." He said getting up from the seat with cup in hand.

His mobile was on the table and began to sound; _unknown number_ appeared on the screen. It could be her kidnapper, as he had been indicated before he waited for the bell to ring three times and then served on speaker as they tracked the call.

"Richard Castle to speech".

A distorted voice answered. "Hello Castle, it's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

"You have the distorted voice and I can't see you, so no, I don't know who you are." He said this trying to keep his composure.

"Oh you're right; let me give you a clue".

The phone screen now showed a live video, it seemed like the old apartment of Beckett, and man was a bully when he went to college, a freak psychopath who bothered him quite often at that time. His name, Chandler Banton.

"Yes I remember you, you're Chandler Banton. Where is Kate?"

"Kate, Kate, Kate you just worry about her don't you? Richard Castle the guy who always gets the girls and everything you ever wanted. But not this time Ricky! Look who I have here. "

When seeing this the cup that was in his hands began to fall breaking into the ground. The camera showed Alexis gagged with Beckett; it seemed like they were in the room from Beckett's apartment, recognized but with no furniture. The two looked very frightened, but Kate was trying to comfort Alexis. "I have the two women in your life, Rick, and I'm going to kill them, I'm going to bury them alive. Has no one taught you that the things that can be easily broken should not be thrown to the ground? Ah right you didn't have a father who taught you anything, he left you." Banton answered mocking.

Espo in wrote note than was handed to Castle saying that he should do what the kidnapper said and not make him angry or challenge him in any way.

"Listen to me damn son of a bitch, you don't know with who you've got, if you touch them even one hair at any of them I will find you and make you beg me to kill you. You've got the wrong man". No one of the present at either sides of the call had ever heard him talk that way, but everyone knew that he meant very seriously.

"Good luck in the search Rick". The man said and cut off the call.

"I have it, it's in Beckett's old the apartment, and the video was live".

They were without waiting for reinforcements or special units and went straight to the apartment. There was no one. His phone began ringing once he was on the street after verifying that there was no one there. They were already gone. It was a video call. He opened it and there was Alexis.

"Dad help! Get me out of here please!" Get me out of here please! Help, help." Castle could see it, panic in her eyes, his daughter was at a terrified enclosed in a wooden box.

"Love I'm here, dad is here, keep calm". Castle said trying to calm her down. "You know where you are?"

"Yes, I'm on Beckett's apartment, on the ground, I just woke up I've been drugged. Get me out of here dad please, I'm scared".

Castle ran accompanied by Espo and Ryan upstairs. They could hear from where the shouting in a corner of the main room seemed to have a loose boards they raised them and there was a wooden box, similar to a casket but with a window so the inside so you could see. They quickly managed to open it and pulled Alexis out of that hell.

"Quiet sweetheart everything is fine now you're with me no one will hurt you, I promise." The writer said taking her in his arms.

"I just went to get Chinese food ... and ... and ..".

"Shh everything's fine it wasn't your fault, its fine".

* * *

It had been three days since that, Castle had not slept not even one night and on his intend to find Kate. He had not stopped looking, even more than when she was shot in the chest and he was looking to the shooter. He hadn't made any progress in anything.

Suddenly he received an incoming video without even hesitating for a second he answered and told the guys, they were already tracking it.

"Castle help please! If you hear this, help me please, I don't want to die here. It is not time yet , don't leave me".

They managed to locate her, she was exactly four meters from the entrance of the castle of Central Park, had snowed a lot lately, one meter at least. But they were on the way, there wasn't much time, she didn't have much of time. She was dying drowned and cold at the same time.

"Ca...Castle, Rick you are the best thing that has happened to me in life, you've saved me many times, and I know you'll do a lot more ..."

They were already digging in the snow, he was digging with his hands while they hurt because of the cold, meanwhile he was trying to calm her down. Missing about two or three centimetres she said the last words as a whisper lost in the wind.

"Richard Castle I love you, thank you for making my life extraordinary and for being next to me always." And with that last sigh her eyes closed forever.

He continued digging until he came to the box, this was transparent.

"Kate you can't die, don't do it! Don't leave me Kate please!" The writer said crying while he was able to remove the body from the box in the snow. He had her in his arms. "No please Kate you can't do this to me. Remember we talked about having a baby together and all we would do. "

He said with a sad smile and with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Memories of their last day together floating in the frigid air full of silence given by their friends; the last breakfast with the family, the conversation of having a baby, all the plans that they had. All of a future that never got to be lived, days that should have been but now would never happen.

* * *

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this to the end :) Hope you like it. Happy Castle Monday and get ready. If have time please leave a review and tell your friend about this little fic._**

**_PS: How many times can you fall in the same trick? _**

* * *

**-K.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No Kate ...please make this just a dream, a nightmare ..." The writer said with tears in his eyes.

"Rick." A hand passes through his hair affectionately. "Rick quiet, quiet".

It was a familiar voice, it was bringing him back to the real world, making everything from that other world vanish, slowly his ears allowed him to recognize where he was. It was the precinct, specifically the break room and he was on the couch. He hoped that that hand was from of Kate that was sitting next to him, but it wasn't, it was Martha trying to wake him from a nightmare that was causing so much suffering, he had to rest not to suffer.

"Mother..."

She knew that no word she could pronounce would make him feel better, so she just gave him a hug of containment as a mother gives to a little kid when he have a nightmare.

"You should go home to take a shower and change."

"Yes, I think that it would be the best, and... thank you for waking me up".

He putted on his coat and took the elevator. He was still a little tired.

While on his way to the loft pictures of what happened returned to his head like flashes. They had taken Kate; he was sure they were Tyson and Nieman but they couldn't prove it.

They had found a camera that captured when Beckett was carried in a wheelchair, immobile for the injection she had been given, but Lanie had said that on the side where they had given her the injection she was still not yet unconscious, only helpless and Castle was fully aware that she was terrified.

He blinked and realized this was his subway stop, passed through the gates and made his way to the surface.

He walked with his mind blank until suddenly a car passed quickly in front of him with bright lights reflecting in the mirror store behind Castle.

The wink from Tyson, the 'It's done', the call that answered by Nieman with a macabre smile. All accompanied by the song 'We will meet again' that from the beginning of the case was looping inside his head.

All that came into his head in milliseconds, he took a deep breath trying to calm down and continued.

Once he was in the loft he went straight to the bathroom and stood under the hot spray of the shower. Static, thoughtful, scared and determined. He would find her at any cost. He had already dreamed about losing forever the love of his life and holding her lifeless body in his arms. He was determined not to let it happen in reality.

He dried himself and went straight to the dressing room, took a blue shirt, black pants and a black coat. Then he went to his office and picked up the painting of the stairs behind this desk, there embedded in the wall was a safe box. He moved the wheel 1-12-23-1-25-19 by clicking the box door opened and with a couple of other very secret and important things for him in the shadows there was a Glock. Impassive he took it out of there, observed it found that he had ammo, finally put the safety catch and put it in the back of his pants. He closed the box and returned to put the picture in place.

He took a taxi and returned to remember while he was sat there.

On the darkness of night the crystals of the Crown Victoria were covered with dew. Espo pointed his flashlight into the back glass highlighting the words 'Help her' written there.

"Who did it?" Castle asked.

"Just as the other times we haven't found any camera that has captured it..." Ryan

Espo interrupted him and ended the phrase "We believe that it may have been the one how took her".

The taxi driver brought him back to the present "It's 9.50 dollars". Castle gives the man twelve, "thank you" and gets out of the vehicle. Now he was standing in front of Tyson's flat. He stood in the cold sidewalk and looked at the brick building. Breathe in deeply and said "I'll find Kate, hold on".

He hit the door with the hand and after a few seconds a man's head looks out the door ajar.

"Oh, noo... noo. I told you that I'm not... " Tyson responded to the Castle that was at the other side of the door. But he interrupted him by opening the door of a coup, causing Tyson hitting his face and shut up to the floor.

"Ahh! Ohh! "He shouted from the blow as he turned away awkwardly from Castle that was inexpressive closing the door.

"Where is she?" He asked as he approached.

"Get out of here!"

He continued. "Is she alive?" Said bending over and grabbing the man's shirt.

"Help! I need help! Get off of me!" Replied the man screaming for help. "Get off."

Castle lifted him and held him firmly against the wall without releasing him. With a more aggressive tone and asked again. "Where is she?"

"I Told You I do not know". The frightened man said.

"Hah? Why did you do it Tyson? For revenge?" he made a slight pause," It Makes You Happy? "The muscles of his whole body were tense by adrenaline mixed with fury, grabbing Tyson hard.

"I didn't do anything. You got the wrong guy. "

"Don't lie to me. Where is she? "He asked and then throw him up against a shelf across the room.

"No..Noo!" Shouted Tyson as he flew through the air and crashed with shelving.

Again his tone was impassive. "You planned this. You and Nieman ... but it ends tonight ".

The man took one of the shelves out of his face and trying to rejoin answered "Go to hell!"

He pulled the Glock that was in the back of the pants and pointed to Tyson's head. No fear, no doubt, he was determined to find Kate. "Where is she?"

The man who had just begun to incorporate was now terrified. "Hey hey wait a minute man. Wait a minute".

"Tell me where she is, Tyson or so help me God!" The man lifting the hands said. "I'm not Tyson. He just wants you to think I am".

"Where is she?" Castle said moving forward.

"But I didn't do it. I didn't do any of this". The man was kneeling in front of Castle over the rubble to be on the threshold of the door leading to the next room. "I'm not him! Dr Nieman just made me to look like him but I'm not him". The man said ready to cry.

Castle kept asking with the same tone as before. "Where is she?"

The man pleading for his life with raised hands and on the verge of crying said "My name is Michael Boadreau. I swear. I was born in Iowa I was raised in 11725 Reshinol Street. My parents' names are Michael and Lauren. I'm not Jerry Tyson I'm not! I swear". He had already started to cry before reaching the half of the sentence.

Castle ignoring what the man just had said said. "I don't believe you. No". He unlocked the gun, "Last chance".

"Don't! Don't please!"

"Where is she?"

The sound of a blow made him remember the words of Captain Gates. "We can't touch them until we have proof".

And his desperate response. "Then should be late!"

The blow had awakened this memory Espo and Ryan were coming to stop him before he did something to make the situation worse.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so this is the last chapter hope the you like it and enjoy Castle's monday:D **_

* * *

"Castle don't, you can't help Kate from prison!" Ryan

"I have to find Kate... whatever it takes."

"Castle, that is not Tyson, he is telling the truth, low the gun". Espo puts a hand on his shoulder. "It is Michael Boadreau, we have found remains of the real Tyson."

"That's what he wants us to believe, can't you see it? We always fall in the same trick!"

Michael Boadreau was terrified on the floor praying to survive and wishing never to have had done that damn surgery.

"Castle Tyson took my official gun, Nieman made a copy of Javi, Lanie and yours. You killed him, three deadly shots and the bridge fall, he is dead. "

Flashes of that night returned to the Castle's head, when Tyson had Kate, then when he finally managed to defend her and finally small talk.

"Castle is over."

"For now".

Now those two words resounded like echoes in his mind. Could they be lying to to him so he wouldn't shoot? He closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to remember Kate's face, smiling as always.

"We will find her." Ryan.

"Why this face? Who chooses as a new face the one from a psychopath?" Castle says to man on the ground.

"Dr. ... Dr. Nieman said she had big plans and that I had so much potential and she chose it".

Castle turned away and disappeared through the door, dropped his companions while he was sitting on the steps of the entrance to the building looking a fixed point. The boys took him to the police station and none of them commented anything of what happened.

* * *

Kate opens her eyes and slowly recovering clarity of vision and hearing, there was a beep as in hospitals, suddenly everything was clear, she saw that she was on an operating table, had a kind of sash that held her on the stretcher and a handkerchief in her mouth which prevented him from talking or shouting. Looked to the right and met the devil, Nieman _"I have__come out__of__the worst__situations__I__will__survive,__yes I'm going__to__get out__of this,__Rick__ will __find__me__I__believe__in__him"._Thought the detective trying to give encouragement to go ahead and hold.

The doctor approached her with a shiny scalpel in hand and an evil smile and stood by his side."Detective you have a beautiful face"

Suddenly everything becomes blurry but lingers in her mind, that evil woman smiling with a scalpel.

* * *

"Tyson is really dead." Espo said turning to Castle which is looking at the whiteboard as if it could talk and tell where Kate is.

"Boys we have something!" Ryan says hanging up. "A man matching with the description of the one carrying Kate in the wheelchair has been in some warehouses". Ryan delivered paper with the address to Castle.

"Call the SWAT team we're on our way."

In seven minutes they were already in warehouses and the team was there too, Castle put his bulletproof writer vest on and goes at the forefront. They climbed a concrete industrial stairs and having verified that it was safe went to the door at the hall. Espo kicked and opened wide there in the middle of the place left with rectangular columns and remains of some building materials there is a person tied to a chair with her head down the hair covering her face. She wore the same clothes as Kate.

"Kate NOOO!" Shouted the writer just when the doors opened and ran after her. He knelt at her side. She was dead.

Rick was devastated she killed her, like falls tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks "Kate... I'm sorry" He said heartbroken.

Espo and Ryan were ecstatic they couldn't imagine that Kate could really be dead. Castle felt like everything was passing by around him and that he and his feelings had been left there lying there were five hours ago they found the Beckett's body.

Unfortunately autopsy was obligatory and was just about to begin. Lanie couldn't do it; she just couldn't open her best friend so she stayed with Castle, Ryan and Espo. Surrounding them there was silence full of compassion and respect.

"It can't be, it can't end this way." Castle said wishing to change the past or make that Kate was alive. At the same moment the phone rang, it was the morgue.

"Mr Castle the fingerprints and DNA don't match with detective Beckett. Apparently who I have here is some Kate Ferguson, is in the database for drug problems since a few years ago. "

"Kate, my Kate is alive!" The jump writer chair of joy, everyone began to embrace of joy. They could save Beckett and what they would do.

Ryan took care with Castle to look at the Nieman bank transactions or related to her, as the company she worked for or what kind of toilet paper she was buying. Everything, they wouldn't miss even the smallest detail. Lanie and Espo took care of the calls.

They did not find much, at a moment Castle came up with contacting his father for help, he thought twice but just when we was about to do it they found a clue. Billings for medical equipment for a clinic where Nieman worked that were not in use, appeared as stock but according to the clinic itself weren't any. That along with an electricity bill gave them location of where Beckett would be .

It sounded like something too simple for what her plans were, but at least they had something. The last time thaqt they received a blow had been a trap to play with Castle's feelings.

Again SWAT team went with them for Beckett, had orders to kill if Nieman gave a misstep. It was a quiet first floor were entered into and found Beckett tied to the operating table with a handkerchief in his mouth. The doctor was prepared to begin when they rounded on all sides and yelled to stop and throw the scalpel and raise his hands. The writer moves among all men highlighting in his blue vest with a smile of triumph.

"Nieman leave my wife."

Her plan was to make a face identical to Beckett's and she had succeeded, now only remained the most disturbed part of her plan. Keep the original, she would literally take the face and thought saveing it as a kind of trophy.

The woman like a lightning takes the scalpel and try I throw it to Castle but before it succeeds few bullets in the chest stopped her, there with her white robe lying on the ground with the scalpel still in hand with blood and a large drop about to fall. It was hers, now if it was over. Finally peace.

After the thunder and fall of the doctor Castle rushed to release Kate first the rag in her mouth and then the sash tied her to the bed. And he took her in his arms as not letting her go again.

The anesthesia was fading and Kate was able to witness what happened, very blurred shape way but she could.

"I knew you'd come for me, you always do it ... always" She said in a whisper to Rick in the ear, now enjoying its warmth of his embrace and peace that he transmitted her. It was finally over.

Rick smiled and whispered after a tender kiss on the lips. "Always"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading it to the end it means a lot, so thank you. I was very sleepy when i wrote it so please forgive my mistakes :/ If you could leave a review telling me what did you thought about this fic or if you want me to write more please let me know. Again thank you i bet Marlow did something 41319 times better but still. Enjoy the ep and have the phone near to call 911. ;)_**

* * *

**-K.**


End file.
